1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector adapted for normally and reversely mating. This application relates to the copending application with the same inventors, the same applicant, the same filing date with a title of “ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR HAVING GROUNDING TERMINALS SERVING A LATCHING FUNCTION”.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 204315771 discloses a reversible or dual orientation USB Type-C connector comprising a contact module having an upper insulator affixing with a row of upper terminals, a lower insulator affixing with a row of lower terminals, a metal plate sandwiched between the upper insulator and the lower insulator, and a covering insulator over molded with the upper insulator and the lower insulator. The contact module is received in a metal shell. When the contact module is received in the metal shell, since there is no interference fit therebetween, insufficient molding may result, which disadvantages automated production. U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,995 discloses a ground ring that may be fabricated using, for example, a metal injection molding (MIM) process.
An improved electrical connector is desired.